5 People Who Noticed Laurel and Cisco's Relationship
by TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: and mentioned it to Laurel.


Did I mention that this is a better universe where Nyssa came to Star City with them after Sara was resurrected and the Lazarus Pit was destroyed? And she was the one who fought for Sara's soul with Laurel, not Oliver, and that Sara and Nyssa are now cute but deadly vigilante girlfriends? Cause yeah, this is that universe. Also, no HIVE.

0o0o0

1\. Thea Queen

Thea was waiting for Laurel in the Arrow Cave after her first visit to Central City.

"You don't call, you don't write," Thea said as she spun around on one of Felicity's chairs. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me."

"I may have problems with your brother, but I could never forget you Thea. You're like my second little sister," Laurel said as she set her bag down.

"Yeah, well." Thea stood up from her chair and crossed over to the case that held her outfit and began to get dressed. "Next time you want to leave town for your boytoy at least let me know."

"He's not my boytoy," Laurel snapped.

"Whoa, I was just kidding. But there is a guy?" she asked with a sly look on her face.

"Yeah," Laurel said as she began to get dressed in the Black Canary outfit. Since Diggle was taking the night off, there was no need for them to use the changing rooms.

"Ooooo, what's his name? Where does he work? Is he super cute?" Thea asked in rapid succession.

"Cisco, STAR labs, and very," Laurel said, her mouth unconsciously falling into a smile as she thought about him.

"Wait," Thea turned to look at Laurel, gaping in realization. "The Flash's Cisco? You're dating another vigilante?"

"He's more of a sidekick than an actual vigilante, and I don't think Central sees the Flash as a vigilante, but yeah."

"You go girl!" Thea crowed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," Laurel said, beaming. "Ready to go kick some ass?"

"Hell yeah," Thea said as she grabbed her bow.

2\. Dinah Lance

On her second visit to Central City, Laurel stopped by to see her mom first. They had lunch together, and they caught up on what was going on in each other's lives, aside from Laurel's vigilante activities. Surprisingly enough, Laurel's love life came up.

"So, who is he?" her mom asked, grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Laurel said.

"Sweetie, I've seen that look before. You just started dating someone, and you're already infatuated with him."

Laurel smiled, she couldn't help it. "His name is Cisco, and he's an engineer who works at STAR labs."

Her mom raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"He's really smart and sweet, and he makes me laugh," Laurel went on and on about Cisco, while her mother's smile got wider and wider.

After about five minutes, Laurel ran out of steam.

"You're going to see him, right?"

"We have a dinner date tonight," Laurel admitted.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you," her mom gushed.

3\. Caitlin Snow

Cisco wasn't in the main area of STAR labs when Laurel showed up to pick him up for their date. Numerous monitors were on, and the Flash's suit was in its case. Dr. Snow was in the medical room, and Laurel walked over and knocked on the glass to get her attention.

Dr. Snow looked up and gave her a polite smile. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Cisco. We're going out for dinner."

The other woman's eyes widened in realization. "You're Laurel."

Laurel smiled. "Yep."

Dr. Snow's expression suddenly got down right scary, and she stalked forward until she could poke Laurel in the chest. "Cisco is my best friend, and if you hurt him I will do unimaginable things to you. Medical doctors know how to put people back together but also how to take them apart, and trust me that I will do it in the most painful way possible."

Laurel leaned back slightly, her eyes wide. She had never been on the receiving end of a shovel speech before. "I have no intention of hurting him, I promise."

"Just because you don't intend to do something doesn't mean you won't do it. Good intentions pave the way to hell and all that," Dr. Snow said.

"Dr. Snow, I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to make sure that he doesn't get hurt," Laurel said solemnly.

The other woman took a step back and smiled, becoming almost a completely different person. "Call me Caitlin. I like you a lot better than some of the other women Cisco has fallen for."

Laurel's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Ask Cisco about the Golden Glider sometime," Caitlin said with a devious grin. "Anyways, he should be back soon; he went to go get changed."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you Caitlin," Laurel said.

4\. Felicity Smoak

"So, Laurel," Felicity spun around in her chair to face Laurel. "How's life been since Oliver and I left?"

Laurel stopped beating on the training dummy and wiped some sweat off her face. "You mean, aside from the ghosts? Pretty good."

"Thea told me something last night."

"Oh yeah?" Laurel asked, already knowing what it was that Thea had told her. "You don't have a problem with me dating Cisco, do you? Because Caitlin already gave me the shovel speech."

"What?" Felicity almost screeched. "You're dating Cisco? When did that happen? How?"

Laurel grabbed her water bottle from a side table. "Isn't that what Thea told you?"

"No, she told me about your plans to go on a spa trip, not that you had a boyfriend. Oh my god," Felicity said.

"Oh, yeah, Thea and I just need to get out of the city, get away from the ghost problem for a while."

"We need to talk about you and Cisco some more. I mean, at first I didn't really see it, but now that I think about it he is perfect for you," Felicity said as she stood up and grabbed her coat. "Come on, we're going to get dinner and talk about this. You need to tell me everything."

"Don't tell Oliver, okay?" Laurel asked as she changed out of her workout clothes.

"Oh, you have no need to worry about that. I can't wait to see his face when he does find out," Felicity laughed.

"He does have a pretty funny confused face," Laurel said, also laughing slightly.

5\. Sara Lance and Nyssa al Ghul

After Sara's soul had been restored by Constantine, Laurel had sent word to Nanda Parbat. Nyssa had arrived the next day, and the two women had disappeared into a hotel room, only resurfacing a week later. They had both joined Team Arrow, and seeing them being cute together, along with Felicity and Oliver's almost sickening closeness, made Laurel long to see Cisco again. Maybe she could get a week off of work and spend it with him.

Two days later, Nyssa and Sara cornered her inside her apartment.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked as soon as Laurel got in the door.

"Nothing's wrong," Laurel said as she hung up her coat. "Hey, what do you think about heading to Central City and seeing mom? You could introduce her to Nyssa."

"Laurel, don't change the subject," Sara snapped.

"Sara, nothing is wrong, I'm fine," Laurel said.

"Then why do you sigh incessantly?" Nyssa asked. "Do you pine for someone?"

"What? No," Laurel protested.

Sara's eyes widened with realization, and she broke into a grin. "Laurel's in love."

Laurel decided that a subject change was needed. "Are you guys hungry? I'm feeling in the mood for burgers."

"You appear to be right Sara." Nyssa wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist. "You are very clever."

Sara leaned into Nyssa. "Darn right. I don't know why she's hiding him from us though."

"Maybe she is afraid we will threaten him," Nyssa said.

"I'm not afraid you guys were going to threaten him; I just wanted to give you a little time to get used to being alive again," Laurel said. "Look, I'd have introduced him already, but he lives in Central City."

Sara turned to look at Nyssa. "I can have our bags packed in an hour."

"Very well. I shall alert the others that we are taking a vacation," Nyssa said.

"Wait, guys, I haven't even taken time off work yet," Laurel said. It was too late, though; they had already left.


End file.
